


His Heart Beats Fast

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Novak’s moved to Lawrence, Kansas and had their car repaired at Winchester and Sons Motors it had been a long standing tradition that the Winchester’s would go to the Novak household to see the New Year through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart Beats Fast

**Author's Note:**

> A fuffy New Year Kiss fic for you all!
> 
> (I tried to post it last night but I wasn't sure it would have been the best idea since I had been drinking... aha)

If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heartbeat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer

I don't admit it  
I play it cool  
But every minute  
That I'm with you

I feel the fever and I won't lie  
I break a sweat  
My body's telling  
All the secrets I ain't told you yet

_\- Sledgehammer – Fifth Harmony_

*

Ever since the Novak’s moved to Lawrence, Kansas and had their car repaired at Winchester and Sons Motors it had been a long standing tradition that the Winchester’s would go to the Novak household to see the New Year through.

Michael had greeted them all the door on arrival and ushered them into the house, directing Dean upstairs to where Castiel would be, and Sam to the den where he would find Alfie.

Mary and John stayed in the living room with the older siblings and Chuck and Naomi.

 

With just twenty minutes to go until midnight, Alfie and Sam stopped their video games and joined everyone else in the living room. Dean and Castiel eventually entered the lounge after being upstairs with Castiel reading his new book to Dean.

There was a buzz with the amount of people in the lounge, most of the participants finding what they could for a chair. Dean and Cas leant against one of the walls, shoulder to shoulder in the small gap as they all watched the countdown show on the television.

Naomi left the room and there was a pop from a bottle of Champagne opening in the kitchen before she returned with enough glasses for everyone on a dinner tray.

Handing them out, she passed smaller portions to Alfie, Sam, Dean and Cas, smirking and reminding them that they were still underage, earning a groan from Castiel.

There was laughter from the adults as Gabriel teased about them all being babies earning him a four person glare.

*

With only a minute to go they all quietened down and looked at the clock waiting for the seconds to tick down.

10…

They all began counting out loud.

9…

Gabriel took Kali by the waist and pulled her in.

8…

“Dude, you ready for a new year?” Dean asked Cas. He grinned and nodded.

7…

“Are you?” Cas wondered, bumping his shoulder against Dean’s to get his attention.

6…

“Of course. I get to start the New Year with my best friend.”

5…

Cas smiled, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

4…

They were all almost shouting the numbers.

3…

2…

“One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone shouted in unison.

“Happy New Year, Cas!” Dean said and knelt up to hug him as everyone else kissed their partners.

And then it happened. Castiel ignored the hug and planted his lips to Dean’s.

Dean’s breath hitched and his heart thumped in his chest.

Dean pulled away in surprise with a blush high on his cheeks. The room was silent.

Castiel smiled a little and that was all it took for Dean to dive back in and kiss Castiel back. All those years of hiding his emotions for the blue eyed boy.

There was a whoop from Gabriel followed by a muffled “ow!” as Kali elbowed him in the side.

Dean and Castiel pulled apart and everyone was looking at them. Gabriel waggling his eyebrows.

They both blushed furiously and sat back against the wall, shoulder to shoulder, with their hands awkwardly in their laps.

When the rest of the Novaks and the Winchesters stopped looking Md returned to conversation chiming “happy new year” and chinking glasses, Castiel leaned over to Dean.

“Your heart was beating really fast.” He whispered close to his ear and taking Dean’s hand in his.

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled, grazing a kiss to Cas’ jaw before they stood and join the rest of their families in New Year celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! (Let me know ;) )


End file.
